Talk:Blood Ritual
This spell seems sort of pointless If you look at the battery role as increasing overall energy of the party, this spell at blood level 12 and max enchantment mod only yields an overall profit of 5.6 energy (13 seconds of 3 energy regen * 1.20% from enchantment mod - 10 energy cost of spell). 5.6 energy for sacrificing 17 % of your maximum health is rather paltry and begs the point of why one should have this spell for a battery build or any build? A battery based off this build may as well be replaced by another spellcaster. Now compare this spell to Blood is Power. At lvl 8, Blood is Power does 5 energy regen for 10 seconds. Boost those 10 seconds up to 12 with a perfect enchantment mod and the target gets 20 energy, a party surplus of 15 energy when you factor in the 5 energy cost. :Well its give a nice boost even if you are not a primary necro, and is use mostly where a battery is not really useful and the necro use another elite. --Aratak 15:57, 12 June 2006 (CDT) : also not ethat in many situations necros will have energy wasted becasue of soul reaping, so your figure of -10 energy is suddenly irerelevant, as teh energy will be regained seconds later (this is assuming pve play) so you are saccing health for 15.6 energy, which, imo IS worth it. True, its not worth basing a build around, but its a nice addition to a build, so that they can keep their elite free. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.138.90.157 (talk • ) 13:30, 29 June 2006 (CDT). :: BiP is great, no arguments, however, i use it a lot less then Blood Ritual, for three important reasons: ::#BiP is elite, preventing the use of other, posibly more valuable elites, like Order of the Vampire or Spiteful Spirit. ::#BiP costs twice as much sacrifice. those few percent can be the difference between prevailing and being Ataxe food. ::#people often don't need +10 energy regen for 10 seconds, thats 3.33 energy per second, faster then most casters can use it. however, +7 regen for 13 seconds is more useful, because you can make better use of it without hitting the upper limit of your energy. :: --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :::Also, even if all this spell does is move energy around, it's helpful for transfering energy from those with lots (necro with soul reaping or e/n with attunements or prodigy) to those who have to conserve (monks). --Kiiron 04:49, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Did it occur to you that it's not used on the caster? So the -10 energy isn't a factor in the spell's effectiveness. The point is that it gives your target +3 energy regeneration. That's going to give your target around 10-15 energy when the duration wears off (give or take for mathematical error). — Jyro X ( ) 14:04, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Well Jyro, the issue here is not whether it gives the target a decent supply of energy, its whether or not the entire party gains from it. The irony is it seems that it would be better to just take out the batter necro with this skill and put in another caster. 68.62.133.196 07:49, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::I think the point was well made. If you're just transferring energy from one char to another... uh. What the hell for? Why not just make another char? However, it woulds very well on a touch ranger or R/N in general. --Silk Weaker 08:54, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::The point is to supply other energy-deprived casters with an ample supply so that they can continue to do what is is they do best (ex. heal-spam monks or echo-nukers). Bringing along another monk or another nuker may not be viable in a lot of cases when corpse control is possibly a problem. With a necromancer's soul-reaping ability, losing 10 energy to give your monks/nukers 10-15 really isn't a problem if you play a necromancer correctly. You're forgetting that a necromancer is one of the classes in the game that has better energy management than any other. And I know you're going to say "well the nuker and the monk can just bring along energy management skills". Why do that when they could bring along just a battery necro and bring along some more nuking skills to get higher DPS instead of obsessing over how much energy have. The spell is very useful especially in later portions of the campaigns (ex. Urgoz's Warren, The Deep, Domain of Anguish, Sorrow's Furnace, etc). — Jyro X 09:01, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::::You're exploiting the fact that I've never had a PvE necromancer who completed a single campaign before. :::::Fair enough, but I still prefer BiP for the range, and rangers for the expertise/armor.--Silk Weaker 09:05, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::::::When I'm running battery/wells, I generally prefer Well of Power, but I am quite partial to BiP as well. EDIT: Also, see Build:N/any BiP Necro for further explanation of the concept of a battery necro. — Jyro X 09:10, 6 December 2006 (CST) :I think many of the people above are forgetting the namesake of any build based on a battery skill--BATTERY. When you use a remote for your television, you are taking the energy from the battery which is made to do that, and giving it to the remote so that it may function (or, in some cases, function better). Saying it would be better to have another caster instead of a battery is like saying two remotes without batteries are better than one with a battery. Granted, this comparison isn't perfect...casters can still function without a battery while a remote cannot, I think many of the above failed to understand the concept. --Penumbra ::Better metaphor---you have a vcr remote and a tv remote, both with their own batteries, and you have an extra set of batteries. When the batteries in one of the remotes runs out, you can replace them. You *could* have, instead, chosen to take two vcr remotes and a tv remote...but what happens when the tv remote fails, if you don't have extra batteries?--Carmine 21:24, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Inconsitent description All other stuff says "target other ally", this says target ally and has a note saying can't be used on the caster. Kind of pointless — Skuld 04:25, 4 July 2006 (CDT) :I think it's because it has touch range. "Target touched other ally" is a bit wordy. --Son of Urza 23:55, 4 December 2006 (CST) Icon Up until recently, I just couldn't make out what the icon is supposed to be. I thought it looked like a champagne bottle with the cap off and champagne running down the sides. It is of course a hand holding a bloody knife. Seb2net 03:55, 10 March 2007 (CST) :That's probably worse than what I initially thought it was. Due to small screen size and therefore smaller icon size (at the time I had a 15 inch monitor), I thought I was seeing a boot. --220.233.103.77 04:33, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Talk:Blood is Power#BiP & BR -- Xeon 14:15, 24 March 2007 (CDT) :::Looks like a fancy pen leaking ink to me. Even thought it's not remotely related. Leeroythefeared 08:00, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I first thought that it was a guy with a weird shaped head wearing a green coat that had a nosebleed or something :\--Cowfix 00:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Expertise This skill doesn't seem to get a reduced cost that other touch skills do from expertise. Bug, or just because it's considered a spell before it's considered a touch skill?71.154.13.89 19:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Type : Enchantment Spell. Understood? 91.86.77.121 16:23, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Um......wrong? Im using it with 13 expertise. costs 5 energy —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.15.111.161 ( ) }. :::Well if it is reduced there is no bug then :)--Diddy Bow 17:23, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It's 5 energy cuz ANet just reduced the energy cost in a recent update, not cuz of Expertise -.-' — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 07:35, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Look at the post dates dude, that discussion ended LONG before the update on the 6th :) Pyrecat 07:51, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oops :P Mostly I don't really look at the post dates, but meh xD — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 18:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::In case anyone assumes otherwise, I just made a test, and Expertise affects the cost (2 energy at 16 Exp) Zephram 21:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) enchanting note Is that saying you have to have blood 17+? rofl. --Shadowcrest 21:46, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Changed the note to say 12+ Blood Magic. The graph in Of Enchanting corroborates my own tests with a stopwatch that 13 seconds +20% becomes 16 seconds. (re: above: using Awaken the Blood gets you to 17 easily) Zephram 19:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but having 17 Blood to use this is highly impractical, not only because it's unnecessary but also because you sacrifice more. --Shadowcrest 21:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not disputing that in any way, since using AtB at 15 or 16 Blood would mean just one more energy for the target :). I think the original note about 17+ BM came because of the erroneous assumption that Enchanting mods always rounded down. Zephram 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) AI use I don't have a screenshot to prove it at this very moment, but playing a Ranger in PvE, I have many times gotten enchanted by Blood Ritual by Claude and Eve and that one wallow in Kurzick areas out of the henchmen, and by the necro heroes. No, I was not wielding a caster weapon, unless bows are counted as one, so... Either the AI just doesn't like Paragons, Assassins, Dervishes and Warriors, or the note about BR being used only on those wielding spellcaster weapons does not apply. If required, I will get a screenshot somewhere. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Table from Energy management guide (PvE) I haven't added it to this article because it just seems needlessly complex. The table is saved here if anyone wants to clean it up and add it to this article. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 01:43, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Resolved I suppose. The table won't be added. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 08:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) note removal Since I pressed enter a bit too soon when adding a summary I'll put it here instead, Eve has used blood ritual a lot on my barrage sin and derv a lot of times when they were almost out of energy, so apparently this was fixed. Mystzombie 19:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :This seems to be a difference between the Henchman and Hero AI, as henchmen gives BR to whoever is at low energy, while heroes will never cast it on someone wielding a martial weapon unless ordered to. Mr J 19:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Some testing shows you're right, I had never imagined the hero and hench AI would treat skills differently tough. Reverted accordingly.